Just Friends
by SkywalkerPrincess
Summary: A misunderstanding of Jim and Pam's friendship will end up changing their lives forever. AU season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pam was never this late for work. The latest Jim had seen her come in was fifteen minutes, her face flushed and a few curls loose from her usual half up, half down hairstyle. She had told Jim that certain mornings, when coming in to Dunder-Mifflin seemed especially painful, she stopped for coffee on her way. That morning, she needed two coffees just to get out of her car. Jim smiled thinking about it, remembering how he teased her that he should be her reason to get to work every morning. Which, he had hoped was true. When he was honest with himself he knew that she was his reason.

When 9:30 slowly passed by, Jim sent Pam a text message. She had finally, after two years of having a cell phone, learned to text after he taught her. _Hey, are you on your way?_

Another five minutes passed before she answered. _Yeah. Michael won't miss any important calls anyway. I'm fine._

Jim smirked at her response, but still worried about what had happened this morning.

Michael came out of his office with the camera close behind him. "Jim, you seem to know where Pam is all the time. I'm missing calls, deadlines."

Jim ignored the first part. "Uh, she's on her way."

Dwight watched the two of them closely. "Michael, I'm never late."

"Shut up Dwight," Michael sighed. "Why can't you be late sometimes? At least I wouldn't miss any important calls. God."

Dwight looked hurt for a minute before saying, "You should fire her. Set an example to the others. Otherwise they'll walk all over you."

"No, Dwight, I'm not going to fire the best looking person in the office. You should know that." He looked at the camera. "He's such an idiot."

Dwight tried again. "Then why don't you fire Phyllis?" Phyllis turned around to glare at him, and looked at Michael to make him apologize.

Jim tried, as he always did, to make everything less awkward. "Michael, if you're going to fire the most attractive, I think we all know that should be me."

Michael sighed again. "Well, Pam should be here soon to give me my messages. It was probably hard getting out of bed this morning." Glancing at the camera again, he added, "That's what she said!"

Jim gave his trademark expression to the camera before turning back to his work.

When Pam eventually walked in everyone in the office turned to look at her. Even Stanley, who normally seemed to imagine himself removed from the rest of them. Her clothes were wrinkled and mascara had smudged under one eye. Although Pam was never fashionable, she always came in put together.

Before Jim could rise to talk to her, Michael walked over to her desk. "Pamburger. If you're going to be late I insist you come in looking better than _that_." Realizing the whole office was watching, he caught himself. "Actually, try not to be late. I probably missed a lot of calls, so be on time Pam. It's inconsiderate."

Pam looked down at the phone. "You missed one call."

Michael could hear Kevin snickering in the back. "Well, Pam, Jan could have called. Or David Wallace."

"David Wallace never calls you."

"And the day he does you're not here to transfer the call." Michael stormed back into his office

* * *

Michael to camera: You know, what Pam and the others, like Toby, don't realize is that it says a lot about me that David Wallace rarely calls me. That means that I'm doing a good job as regional manager. David Wallace is saying, 'I trust you Michael. I trust you to do a good job, and I know you will.' And that may not matter to Pam or to Toby, but it means a lot to me that the CFO of Dunder-Mifflin trusts me. So… case closed.

* * *

With Michael gone Jim walked up to Pam's desk, leaning over it like usual. "Was there really only one phone call?"

Pam smiled, obviously relieved he didn't ask why she was so late. "Yep. And it was an 800 number."

Jim laughed. "Wow. Nice to know we're not in a risk of downsizing."

"I know, I'm so relieved. I mean if we close down who else are telemarketers going to call?"

"I sense some sarcasm in your voice Beesly, which I for one don't appreciate. I happen to enjoy taking up great offers of getting my future told. Or giving my credit card number and social security to businesses I've never heard of. You don't really live if there's no risk."

"And what does your future hold, Halpert?" Pam teased. She caught her reflection in the computer screen and wiped away dried mascara from her face, embarrassed.

Jim ignored it. "I think that's pretty obvious. Working in a mid-sized failing paper company. One day, I hope to get my own cubicle. But that's just a dream." He popped a jelly bean into his mouth. "What about you? Hope to become secretary at a larger failing paper company some day?"

Pam's smile faltered for a second. "I have no idea." She brightened. "However, I would like to think of myself as an administrative assistant, thank you."

Jim realized they had hit too close to home. He certainly didn't want her wasting her life as secretary here, and knew that despite what Roy told her she didn't want that either. "You know, I hear Jan's administrative assistant left. I bet she'd be a great boss."

Pam laughed. "Oh, that would be the worst. Even worse than here." She watched Jim eat another jelly bean from the container. "Um, I wouldn't eat those if I were you. Kevin picked the jar up yesterday and started shoveling them into his mouth. I think some might have fallen back out…"

Jim paused, then realized she was being serious. "I need to go wash my mouth out." He could hear her laughing as he walked away.

* * *

Angela to camera: I'm sick of watching Pam and Jim flirt every day. They should keep their relationship outside of the work place. (pause) Oh wait, they don't have a relationship. (Angela rolls her eyes) Roy is such a nice man. I'm guessing that's why she was late this morning.

* * *

Creed to camera: Why do I think Pam was late this morning? (pause) Which one's Pam?

* * *

Pam smoothed her clothes out at her desk, occasionally having to answer calls. Dwight, for some reason, was selling the most at the office and most of the transfers were for him. She really couldn't understand why he was such a good salesman. She had worked out several theories with Jim one day, but most of them didn't make sense. Jim had an idea that maybe he put some sort of mind-altering substance in beets and gave them to clients, forcing them to sign a contract. But, most people would never eat a beet, not to mention drugs were the last thing a volunteer sheriff deputy would have. Especially Dwight.

Realistically, Pam knew the reason why Jim wasn't the best seller was because he didn't apply himself to work. He really did spend a lot of time at her desk talking to her instead of talking to clients.

Not that she could complain. If Jim wasn't here it really would be a terrible job. Calls were becoming less frequent, and there are only so many times she can say "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam" without going crazy.

Lately she had been spending a lot of her work time playing spades, which Jim had introduced her to. She could play with three other people online, which was a quiet way of social interaction that wouldn't get Angela or Dwight annoyed.

The ace of spades had just been played by the other person on her team when a "new email" icon popped up.

* * *

To: Pamela Beesly

From: Jim Halpert

Subject: Stop winning spades for a second to answer

Question: Think you can take a break from your busy job to get coffee with me?

* * *

To: Jim Halpert

From: Pamela Beesly

Subject: How do you know I'm playing spades?

Fact: I think I can shuffle work around to make time for you.

* * *

To: Pamela Beesly

From: Jim Halpert

Subject: Because you squint when you're playing games on your computer

Fact: Putting "I think" in front of the sentence means it's not a fact.

Fact #2: Get your coat because lunch break is in fifteen minutes and we're leaving early (is this an order or a fact? Wait, I think asking a question means it's no longer a fact). I'll create a distraction (this is a fact).

* * *

Pam grinned, looking up at Jim, who was pretending to go through some paper work. Suddenly he threw the papers down, glancing around the office.

Dwight sighed and looked over. "Jim, stop acting like an idiot."

"Oh my god, Dwight. Do you smell that?" Jim exclaimed.

Dwight seemed to be thinking carefully about whether this was a trick or not. "Smell what? You?" He chuckled at his joke.

"No. I thought with your innate sense of smell and volunteer policeman skills you'd be able to smell that. Something's burning. I think it's coming from the kitchen."

"First of all, it's volunteer sheriff deputy. Get it right. Secondly, I don't smell anything." Dwight started to look doubtful.

"Wait. Isn't Michael in the kitchen? He said he was going to cook his sandwich. I told him not to microwave it in aluminum foil." Jim started to stand, but Dwight pushed him down and ran towards the kitchen, yelling at everyone to keep calm.

Pam couldn't keep herself from laughing any longer. Jim grabbed his coat and hers as she got up from her desk. "Jim, he'll be right back!"

Jim walked with her out the door. "Michael snuck out to go somewhere ten minutes ago when Dwight was in the bathroom. I figure we have five minutes before Dwight figures out Michael isn't in danger. The smoke's coming from a candle in the bathroom."

"I don't know, Jim. He has some amazing detective skills," Pam smiled.

Jim held the door open for her at the coffee shop next door. "Well, he has been researching my certificate in black belt karate that I showed him this morning. Fortunately it's in Japanese, so that should slow him down."

Pam laughed, and ordered their drinks. She always got a chai vanilla tea and knew Jim liked his latte with extra espresso. Jim sighed. "Beesly, you know I like sprinkles on my latte."

The barista gave them a funny look, which pushed Pam to ask "Can we have blue and pink sprinkles on our drinks? We're both very allergic to any other kind of sprinkle."

Jim nodded. "It's a serious condition."

"Sprinklitis," Pam confirmed knowingly. She giggled as she sat down at their usual table. "Ok, so what happened this morning? You have a black belt?"

Jim nodded. "Yes Beesly, I can't believe you don't know this about me. I happen to have my black belt in karate from a Japanese school that is very exclusive."

He took a sip from his drink. "Wow. This is just disgusting." Pam agreed, and waited to hear his explanation. "I learned a few karate moves on Youtube last night and by coincidence, happened to start practicing them as Dwight pulled into the parking lot. As he told me I had no idea what I was doing, I showed him my Japanese certificate and of course, my belt."

Pam laughed. "Where did you get a black belt?"

"I found an old belt and used a sharpie to color it black." He smiled. "As all great karate masters do, of course."

"Jim, I am so, so sad I missed this."

"Yeah, I am too. I was going to have you hold a fake piece of wood that I would break in half. Maybe next time."

Pam could feel his gaze on her, and looked down at her drink. She knew she had unintentionally brought up her lateness this morning. "Jim, I really…" she trailed off.

"Hey, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She didn't look up. "No, I understand if you want to know."

"Well, I am always interested to learn more about the exciting Pam Beesly. It's really like watching a soap opera." She could hear the smile in his voice, and relaxed a little.

"That's not what I meant," Pam smiled slightly. "You're my best friend. You should know when I'm going through stuff." She glanced up, and noticed the smile was gone and replaced by a look she couldn't figure out. "Oh. I mean, I think of you as my best friend, but if you don't think of me that way that's fine." She started to retreat back into the shy Pam Beesly that the rest of the office knew, embarrassed.

Jim grabbed her hand, startling her. "No, Pam, that's not what I-" he paused. "You're my best friend, too. Sometimes you're more than just my friend. You're…" He opened his mouth to say something else, but stopped. "I mean, who else would pull pranks on Dwight with me besides you?"

Glad that the awkward moment seemed to be over, she smiled. A comfortable silence stretched out between them, and Pam thought about how nice it was to be with someone and not feel like she had to fill silence with talk. Although Jim's thoughts seemed to be somewhere else, he smiled back at her.

A familiar voice behind Pam startled the moment. "Oh my god." She turned to see Roy and a camera. Confused by his reaction, she looked back at Jim for clarification and realized they were still holding hands. She let go quickly.

"No, Roy, it's not how it looks," she started.

The cameraman went back and forth between Jim and Pam at the table and Roy's face as he processed what he saw. "What do you think you're doing?" Roy's face expressed his anger and hurt. Pam was still frozen, shocked by what was happening, and Jim seemed speechless as well. Roy moved suddenly towards Jim, but when Pam grabbed his arm he stopped.

Roy clenched and unclenched his fist, wrestling with what to do. Finally he looked at her, unusually calm. "Guess you've made your decision."

Feeling panicked, Pam shook her head. "No. No, it's not like that. We were just having coffee-"

"Yeah, Pam." Roy waved his arm dismissively. "I see that." He walked out, the camera still on Jim and Pam, as well as the entire coffee shop.

Jim finally spoke, standing and putting Pam's coat around her shoulders. "Come on, let's get out of here," he said softly. Pam allowed herself to be led by Jim.

For the first time since the camera started filming at Dunder-Mifflin, the cameraman let people walk away without following.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! I do love getting reviews :) Yep, this is my first Office fic, so excuse any mistakes! Also, the reason for Pam's lateness will be explained in this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Watching Pam reject Jim in season two just broke my heart, so I wrote this story to make a better alternative for JAM lovers. Or maybe just me, lol! Anyway, read & enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

Jim kept glancing over at Pam's face as they sat at their desks. He had taken her outside of the coffee shop to try to get her to calm down, but she couldn't stop shaking. As much as Jim disliked Roy, he hated seeing her so upset over him even more. He couldn't understand why she was so worked up over him. Well, he reasoned, he understood, but wished she wasn't.

Finally Pam seemed to focus on where she was, and stepped away from Jim.

"Hey, hey," Jim soothed, "It's just me." Pam nodded, clearly unsure what she should do. Jim loosened his tie a little, thinking. Humor had always been his way of dealing with a situation, but he could tell that not even a prank on Dwight could fix what Pam was feeling this time. "Come on Beesly, let me take you home."

Pam shook her head. "No, Jim, I think I should go back inside." She paused as they started walking back to the office. "Just, let me go back by myself, ok?"

Jim realized she was afraid Roy would see them together from the warehouse. He was surprised Roy hadn't hit him in the coffee shop, and knew that seeing them together again would just anger him more.

So far since they were back in the office, Pam hadn't looked at him. But from what he could tell, she wasn't concentrating on anything at the desk either.

The phone rang four times as she sat there, staring at the computer screen. Dwight had watched Pam, oblivious that she was upset, and finally answered the call. Jim could hear him muttering something about being fired as he sat back down.

Phyllis rolled her chair over to Jim's desk. "Jim, is everything ok?" she whispered, her face worried.

"Yeah. She'll be fine." He gave her a half smile that he hoped looked convincing.

Phyllis paused. "I don't mean just her. I mean you guys." She gave him a knowing look.

Jim looked away, embarrassed. "Phyllis, we're friends."

She murmured something and rolled back to her desk, and Jim looked back at Pam to see her facing him. He shrugged, giving her a _that's weird_ expression only he could give, but she didn't respond.

* * *

Jim to camera: I have no idea what Phyllis is talking about. I mean, Pam and I are friends. We've always been friends, we always will be- (pauses and looks down). Yeah. (gets up)

* * *

Phyllis to camera: He's obviously in love with her. (nods knowingly)

* * *

Pam had tried to ignore Phyllis' conversation with Jim, but she couldn't help overhearing. Phyllis had said to her she thought they were more than friends at Jim's party a few weeks ago, but it never occurred to her other people might assume that, too, like Roy. How many other people in the office might think they were seeing each other?

The phone rang, forcing Pam out of her thoughts. A call from Jan, which meant Michael had obviously done something wrong. She mouthed _Jan_ to Jim, who grinned, and Pam felt a little relieved knowing they could go back to joking around when this whole misunderstanding with Roy blew over.

That is, if it did blow over.

Her cell phone vibrated on the desk. _Roy._ Pam caught her breath and walked to the hall to answer, but Roy was already standing there.

"Hey," Pam said softly.

"Hey." Roy ran his hand through his hair. "Let's go downstairs."

Pam nodded, not speaking until they were outside, away from the office. "It wasn't how it looked, Roy."

Roy chuckled. He seemed calmer than he had at the coffee shop, but his voice had an edge as he spoke. "Then maybe you can tell me how it is, Pam. I've seen you and Jim spend a lot of time together. Every weekend you're out with him. You guys saw a movie, went bowling, and you go to lunch almost every day together."

Pam felt her anger rise for the first time since she had left the coffee shop. "The reason we've been spending time together is because you never want to do anything with me. And I always invite you along!"

"Come on, Pam. I see the way he looks at you. Whenever I'm around you two you just ignore me."

She remembered their fight this morning, the reason why she was so late to work. Pam had gone to a movie with Jim last night and hadn't gotten back home until Roy was asleep. When she woke up she was faced with his accusations. She was so sick of fighting about it.

Roy continued, looking away from her. "I went to the office to apologize and take you to lunch, but you had already left. I know you guys go to that coffee place a lot." He grunted. "I thought it was weird having one of those cameramen follow me there, but I guess that's why, huh?"

Pam rolled her eyes, and was going to reply when she thought of how Roy found them, making her blush. When Jim had grabbed her hand she had sensed something, and she felt guilty for it. Friends shouldn't have that reaction. Sure, sometimes she thought about him that way. But that didn't mean anything. And yeah, she didn't like Katy. But Katy just wasn't right for him. He needed someone more like... well, herself.

She realized she hadn't spoken in awhile, and remembered Roy was there watching her. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said, and started walking away.

Pam knew she should run after him, but for some reason couldn't bring herself to do it. Roy stopped, turning around. "Maybe you should stay at Angela's tonight." After looking at her stunned face for a minute, he left, leaving her alone.

* * *

Kevin to camera: Ok, so I was having my afternoon snack when I looked out the window. And it looks like Roy and Pam are fighting. (smiles) Oh man, if I weren't with Stacey… Well, I think we would make a _great_ couple.

* * *

Pam sat on the curb outside the front door, not ready to go in yet. Her cell phone vibrated again, and Pam opened it to read Jim's text. _Hope you're ok. Hate to tell you but Kevin and now others know you and Roy are fighting. Just a heads up._

Pam groaned. Of course. Things traveled fast with such a small office. At least it would make asking Angela if she could stay over a little easier if she already knew what was going on.

When she walked upstairs she expected to go straight to her desk. But when the elevator doors opened Jim was standing there, and she found herself hugging him, burying her face as if he could somehow shield her from everything.

They rarely hugged. Pam could remember very few times they had even touched, but she knew hugging Jim was different than hugging her parents or even Roy. His embrace was always stronger, and somehow safer to her, and her problems always seemed so insignificant when she was with him. She felt Jim lean his head on top of hers, and wanted to stay there longer, protected.

As she pulled away, Jim was smiling down at her. "Well Beesly, if I knew you would react like that I would come get you for Michael's lectures more often."

Pam blushed, averting her gaze. "Shut up, Halpert." She sighed, walking back to where she knew everyone would be watching. "Please tell me you were joking about the lecture. It's already a bad day."

Jim laughed. "Sorry, no. Five minutes in the conference room. I'm guessing it'll be about the call from Jan."

"I look forward to those the most," Pam said sarcastically, casting another look at Jim before making her way to Angela's desk.

She could hear Kevin whispering to Oscar as she walked over to them. "You're single Oscar. Tell me you wouldn't hit that."

Oscar hesitated. "Um, oh yeah, of course. Totally my type." He excused himself to do some filing behind his desk.

Kevin suddenly noticed her. "Oh, hi Pam. You look pretty today, as always."

Pam tried not to look too bothered by the way he was looking at her. She supposed it was a compliment, in a strange way. "Angela, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Instead of seeming annoyed like she normally did, Angela brightened. "Yes, I'm so glad you came to talk Pam." She pulled her away from Kevin, who was eavesdropping attentively.

"Really?" To say she was shocked would be an understatement. "Um, I'm guessing you heard about Roy. And I was just wondering-"

"I know exactly what you were wondering." Angela smiled. "And yes, Jesus can always forgive you. Even you're not far enough gone to be a lost cause, Pam." She pulled out a copy of 'The Purpose Driven Life'. "I believe this can really save you. Read it and learn."

Pam stared at her, at a loss for words. "Oh. Wow. Thank you, Angela. I will definitely read it." She took it and made a mental note to skim at least a page so she could be prepared for any questions Angela asked later. "But what I was actually wondering is if I could stay over at your place tonight."

Angela's smile dropped, and she was back to the way Pam was used to. "Well." She sighed, going back to her desk. "I'm actually… meeting a friend tonight, after work. He's – I mean, she's – going to be over late, otherwise I would let you."

Pam glanced back at Dwight, who was smiling at Angela. Angela continued, "But just remember Pam, 'If you do not do what is right, sin is crouching at your door; it desires to have you, but you must master it'."

Pam was starting to get irritated enough to retort, but Michael's call to go to the conference room interrupted them.

She sat down next to Jim in the back, giving him a small smile, then stopped when she noticed Angela a few seats from her, shaking her head disapprovingly. She mouthed something to Pam that looked like "office mattress".

Michael clapped his hands together, signaling a start. "Well, you probably all know, thanks to people like Toby, that some people are…" he searched for the right word. "Unhappy."

Kevin raised his hand. "Are we talking about Pam?"

Pam covered her face with her hand as everyone turned to look at her.

Michael apparently hadn't heard yet. "Kevin, what are you talking about? Oh my God Pam, did Roy die? Is he hurt? Should we go to the hospital?"

Toby answered before Pam had a chance to come up with something. "Michael, let's just continue with what Jan told you to say."

Michael shook his head. "Why do you even talk, Toby? No one cares."

Toby looked up at the cameraman filming. "This is exactly why Jan called."

Michael sighed, deciding to continue. "According to… some people, who shall remain nameless," giving a pointed look to Toby, "There are distractions and so called pranks that are supposedly leading people in this office to be unhappy. So it's up to me, as always, to take care of everything."

Dwight jumped up from his chair. "Yes! I knew that file in New York would get Jim in trouble eventually!" He gave a triumphant sneer to Jim, who Pam noticed was looking increasingly concerned, obviously remembering the daily pranks pulled on Dwight.

* * *

Toby to camera: There is no file in New York. I feel a little bad about lying to Dwight when he complains to me, but I can't even believe some of the elaborate stories he tells me about Jim. I don't think some of them are even possible. (he sighs) Honestly, the reason why Jan called today is because I sent her a copy of the complaints against Michael. (he smiles)

* * *

Toby got up to stand next to Michael. "Corporate has talked it over and decided that going over some of the recent footage filmed in this office could be helpful. They've decided to let someone go over it here, and since I'll be meeting with corporate tomorrow, I need someone to do that."

Dwight jumped up again. "Let me do it. As volunteer sheriff deputy, I am the most capable for this job."

Jim and Pam looked at each simultaneously, their eyes wide. Pam realized that the office knew about the pranks on Dwight, but they didn't know that she was always involved. Fortunately, Dwight always blamed Jim for them.

"I'll do it." Pam volunteered.

Toby hesitated for a second. "Alright. Just talk with the cameramen tomorrow, they'll show you the footage."

She grinned at Jim, who looked happier than she had seen him since that morning. "Beesly, I'm in awe."

As the meeting ended Dwight chased after Michael, no doubt trying to convince him to change Toby's mind. Pam waited until her and Jim were the only ones left. "Hey, Jim, I have something to ask you. And well, I wouldn't ask but Angela is busy and I think any other person in the office would drive me crazy."

Jim smiled. "What's up Pam?"

Pam shifted in her seat nervously. "Um, can I stay over tonight? I can just sleep on the couch or something. You know, if Mark doesn't mind…" she glanced up at Jim's face. He looked surprised, but happy.

"Of course Beesly. We'll rent a classic like… Ace Ventura?"

Pam laughed. "Um, I'll only stay if we can watch Legally Blonde, like, at least once."

Jim pretended to groan. "It's a good thing we're friends, otherwise I'd be kicking you to the curb right now."

* * *

Jim to camera: Am I excited Pam's staying over tonight? Well, she's upset over Roy, so it's not exactly for the reason I would - (stops, clears his throat) Uh, yeah, I guess you'd say excited. (he smiles) To be honest, the day is definetely looking up.

* * *

Note: No offense against the Purpose Driven Life! Also, I've started chapter 3, so look for that in a few days.. Anyway, what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

I'm having a little writer's block, so I thought I would post this to tide you guys over for now. Next chapter Pam will be watching the footage the cameras have been filming, so look forward to what she might find... ;) Please review, tell me what you think! It might encourage me to write at work tomorrow, lol!

**Chapter Three**

Jim couldn't help himself. He was excited, probably more than a man his age should be. But he knew Pam had that effect on him. Every morning as he was greeted by Pam's smile he found himself grinning like an idiot, thinking of some clever joke or prank that would make her laugh. Really, Dwight should blame Pam for all the pranks. It's the thought of spending time with her that pushes Jim to try one every day.

He told himself he needed to calm down before he reached Pam and Roy's apartment. He had dropped her off to pick up a few things, and raced back to his house to clean a little. Mark had laughed, happy for Jim that the girl he talked so much about was going to be there tonight.

He hoped Roy didn't come home while she was packing, but figured she would have called him if he did. Although he was worried about what Roy might think seeing him pick her up, the real reason he was concerned was that he was afraid she would change her mind.

This wasn't the first time Pam and Roy argued. They seemed to be fighting a lot the past few months. And every time Jim was there to listen to her, hoping that this would be the time she would leave him. He was always disappointed by the end of the day, when one of them would call the other, apologizing.

Jim wondered how much more of this he could take. At what point could he give up and recognize that Pam and Roy were going to stay together?

He groaned thinking about that idea. Rummaging through his loose CD's, he pulled out a mix of Death Cab's music Pam had made for him.

She had said she figured he was emo enough to appreciate them, but the first song got to him every time he listened to it. It was so perfect for what he felt for her that he wondered if she knew. _How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me. You gotta spend some time, love; you gotta spend some time with me. And I know that you'll find, love, I will possess your heart._

Jim changed the song as he pulled up to her place. No use getting emotional when he should be focusing on helping her feel better. He got out of his car to put Pam's bag in the backseat. "Such a gentleman," Pam teased.

He wondered if Roy ever did stuff like that for her. Every time he opened a door for her or tried to cheer her up when she was upset she seemed surprised, like it was the first time.

Pam looked more serious as they drove away. "I really do appreciate this, Jim." He shrugged like it was nothing. "Well, I know this puts a damper on any hot dates you had planned."

Jim felt himself smiling. This was, without a doubt, better than a date with any other girl. "Oh. Well, this is awkward. Um, I actually have a few girls coming over later tonight. I thought you wouldn't mind leaving for like an hour or so…"

He glanced over to see her grin. "Wow, this is even more awkward. I invited a few guys to your place. But I guess I could cancel. It is kinda inconvenient, Jim." Pam sighed.

Jim rubbed his face like he was thinking about a solution. "Yeah, this could be bad. How about we let my friends and your friends meet up somewhere else? That way it'll be just us." He winked at her, surprised by his own audacity, and was pleased to see her blush.

She laughed, covering her embarrassment at his comment. "You're no fun, Halpert." She drummed her fingers on the arm rest, something Jim knew she did when she was thinking.

"So where are we getting dinner, Beesly? I was thinking maybe Chili's. I vaguely remember you liking that place."

Pam covered her face, laughing. "As soon as they take my face off the wall for people they can't serve, I'll go back."

"Come on, will they actually stop you from ordering?" Jim asked doubtfully.

At Pam's silence, he glanced over to see her nodding. "Oh my God! You mean you went back there?"

Pam hit his arm. "Shut up. I was with my mom and she loves that place, so I thought that maybe I could just go to the one in another town." Jim looked at her, eyes wide. Pam sighed. "Don't tell anyone this."

Jim tried to control his grin. "I pinky promise. You can't go back on those."

"Ok… I was escorted out." Pam waited for the laughter she knew would follow, and allowed herself to smile about it. "Laugh it up, Halpert. But seriously, where are we going?"

Jim knew he was about to take a risk. Although he wanted to think of this as a date, he knew it wasn't for her. "Actually, I have some food at my place, so I was thinking we could just fix dinner there." He made himself look at Pam's face, worried that she might be disappointed.

She looked surprised, and something Jim couldn't place, but he hoped it was something good. "Yeah, that sounds great." She cleared her throat. "I assume you have some sour candy there though, right?" They had started having competitions at work during break to see who could stuff the most sour candy into their mouths without making a weird face. She couldn't remember who started this way of making the day pass by faster, but she was surprisingly good it. Kevin had even started placing bets that she would win.

Jim looked at her like she was crazy for even asking. "Of course. What would dinner be without eating massive amounts of sour candy?" He smiled, knowing the risk had turned out well, and he felt his excitement for tonight all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

A short chapter since I've actually had stuff to do at work (weird, right?) but I wanted to have some of Pam's thoughts posted for you guys since you just saw Jim's. Maybe the longer chapters I started with were too long for someone to read at once anyway, I don't know. This story is going to be longer than I originally thought it would be! I do promise that Pam will watch the footage next chapter, though. I want to see what happens, too. :) Thanks for the reviews and encouragement!

**Chapter Four**

Pam rubbed her eyes, groaning as the light from the windows shone onto her face. She blinked, unsure of where she was for a moment before recognizing Jim's room. Although she knew he had to be cramped sleeping on the couch, he wouldn't let her sleep there.

She smiled remembering last night. She had expected a casual dinner with maybe Jim's grilled cheese sandwiches, but instead Jim had prepared pasta with sauce and chicken that she was sure he didn't normally have in his house. He must have called Mark to pick stuff up, she realized, touched that he would have gone out of his way to do that for her. Whenever she asked Roy to prepare dinner he would bring it up for days afterwards, but Jim acted like he was happy to do it.

Pushing the comparison between them out of her mind, Pam looked around the room, having been too tired to do anything but fall into bed last night. She had always loved going into her friends rooms growing up, knowing that the person had picked everything in there as an expression of themselves. Pam's bedroom at her apartment was simple, with just one of her paintings as decoration, and she hated it.

Jim's room seemed to reflect him. She hadn't been surprised at the party to see a desk, because she knew that if he worked somewhere else he would work hard. The creativity and thought he could put into one prank on Dwight showed that. She sat down at his desk, wondering how much he used it now. There were a few pictures displayed, one of him and two older people she figured were his parents, and one she recognized as his sister.

Pam picked up the last picture. It was her and Jim at the last office Christmas party. Michael had run around with his camera all afternoon, and snapped a picture of them as she was opening the teapot, huge smiles on both of their faces. She still felt stupid for picking the ipod over the teapot, and remembered how she couldn't find the letter that was in the package later. Someone must have taken it off her desk by mistake.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her. "Come in."

Jim opened the door slowly, a side of his hair sticking up where he had slept on it. "You're up already." He glanced down at what she was still holding and cleared his throat. "Oh, um, Michael gave that to me…"

Pam set it down, admitting sheepishly, "Yeah, I have one, too."

Jim's face broke into a smile, ending the awkwardness. "Well Beesly, I was thinking. Today seems like it would be a really good day to grab some coffee before we head in."

Pam nodded, a lump forming in her throat as she began thinking about the possibility of seeing Roy. She didn't know what to say to him to fix their relationship, and couldn't stop this guilty ache she felt whenever she thought of him. She gave Jim a small smile, not wanting to ruin his day again, too. "Good idea. You just have to give me some time to get dressed. We can't all wake up as beautiful as you," she teased.

As she reached up to smooth down the side of his hair that was still standing out, Jim's smile vanished. He was looking at her with such intensity Pam looked away. She scolded herself for being so stupid. Of course she couldn't do that, it was obviously too intimate for a friend to do.

They stood next to each other for a moment, Pam's face still turned to the carpet, until Jim moved back into the hall. "Alright, just come out when you're ready Beesly."

Pam stood there even after he shut the door and she heard him walk downstairs, confused on what had just happened. She took a deep breath before picking out her outfit. It was going to be another long day.


End file.
